Love At Last
by aliciabear22
Summary: Kagome had been with Inuyasha for three years now and it seemed that Inuyasha still wanted Kikyo over her. Koga appears one day and things completely change.


Chapter 1: Longing

It had been three years now since Kagome made up her mind to forever stay with Inuyasha. After destroying Naraku and wishing the sacred jewel to be gone forever she was returned to her time only to be stuck there for three years. The day she graduated high school she went to the well even though she knew it wouldn't work. She looked down into the well and saw the sky on the other side.

"Kagome if you want to be with Inuyasha then I understand." She turned around to look at her mother. "Thanks mom." She hugged her mother one last time and then jumped in the well. Inuyasha was there waiting for her. Even though they had been married since the day after her return it seemed like Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with her. 'I mean sure he kisses me, tells me he loves me, we sleep in the same bed, and never leave each other's side but he still won't…' Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Inuyasha may have married her but he still to this day refused to take her.

Even though they were husband and wife and Kikyo was long dead he still wanted Kikyo to share his bed, not Kagome. She frowned. Will she never be good enough for Inuyasha? She wanted to be happy just like her friends were. In her absence of those three long years Miroku and Sango wasted no time starting their family. They had beautiful twin girls and a son. Koga and Ayame had married as well.

Kagome smiled when she thought of Koga. She missed him running up to their group and smothering her with affection. She looked up at the sky. 'I wonder what he's up to today.'

. . .

Koga was out in the forest close to his den running around and smashing every boulder and tree branch he could find. He was getting very irritated when he noticed there wasn't much left to smash. He frowned deeply. 'Of course there isn't much left! I have been out here for the past three years doing this!' Ever since Ayame had gotten sick, before they were mated, he hadn't been the same. Ayame had died, consumed by her sickness, and he had taken up smashing trees and rocks because he was alone and angry.

He didn't know how handle it anymore. His thoughts quickly shifted from Ayame to his long lost love. The beautiful raven haired priestess Kagome. He knew she was sent back to her time after she had wished the jewel away but he didn't know she had retuned and married the mutt. 'I wonder…' With his new goal set in his mind he ran towards the village she was known to stay in.

Koga smiled and hoped he would get to see her again

. . .

Inuyasha and Miroku had just returned from exercising demons in the next village. "Geez monk did you have to rip the villagers off like that?" Inuyasha said carrying two barrels of rice that Miroku had received for payment, one for each demon. "Now, now Inuyasha I have a growing family to take care of." Said the smiling Miroku, carrying a barrel of rice himself. Inuyasha growled at the monk showing his irritation. "Sometimes Miroku I think you somehow put the demons in the villages."

Miroku was just about to open his mouth to defend himself but two very happy little girls were running towards them. "Daddy's home mommy look!" They said in unison as Miroku and Inuyasha neared the hut. Sango smiled as the monk was tackled to the ground by his daughters. Kagome laughed as he fell on his butt and laughed along with his girls.

"So did Sango and the girls keep you busy while I was gone?" She looked up and smiled as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. She nodded her head and leaned on his shoulder. "Did you boys have fun while you were gone?" Sango asked Miroku as he was dragged to her and the sleeping baby in her arms by the girls.

Inuyasha was just about to open his mouth when he smelled a wolf and he growled.

"Hey Kagome long time no see!" They all turned to see Koga running in their direction. "Hey Koga it's been a while!" Kagome stood up and Koga stopped in front of her. She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Inuyasha was not happy in the least.

. . .

She had returned! She had come back and he hadn't known. Koga buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her sent. 'She came back! Our Kagome came back to us!' He heard his beast say in the back of his mind but he just shrugged it off. "What the hell do you think you're doing mangy wolf?" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome out of Koga's arms.

Koga growled and the word 'mine' echoed in his mind as his beast started to come to the surface. "Hey mutt face what gives you the right to…" Koga stopped and took two steps back. Inuyasha started to smile triumphantly and turned to Kagome. His ears flattened when he say the look in her eyes. "Inuyasha you jerk sit boy!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha became one with the ground.

AN: So I have this whole story written I just have to type it. I will try to get as much as possible up today. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
